DigiDestined (group)
This is a list of DigiDestined from the Digimon series Digimon Adventure, its sequels Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure tri., and its related materials. Japan 1999 group 2002 group Dark Spore children The Dark Spore children is a group of 20 children infected by the Dark Spore. Four of them are Hiroshi Shibata, Keiko Kurata, Noriko Kawada, Takashi Yoshizawa, and other two are named and . Yukio Sasaki's name might be a reference to the , while Hiroko Kakudou's is a reference to Hiroyuki Kakudo. ;Partners *'Nyokimon': Hiroshi's Partner. *'YukimiBotamon': Three. One is Keiko's Partner. *'Punimon': Two. One is Noriko's Partner. *'Poyomon': Takashi's Partner. *Two Botamon *'Yuramon' *'Pabumon' File:Nyokimon t.gif|Nyokimon File:YukimiBotamon t.gif|YukimiBotamon File:Punimon t.gif|Punimon File:Poyomon t.gif|Poyomon File:Botamon t.gif|Botamon File:Yuramon t.gif|Yuramon File:Pabumon t.gif|Pabumon Yukio Oikawa Datirimon Datirimon was once Oikawa's partner. Oikawa originally met Datirimon when he was a child, leading him to become obsessed with returning to the Digital World. After is defeated, Cody helps the dying Oikawa to the entrance to the , where Datirimon reappears. With Datirimon's prodding, Oikawa recognizes him as his partner. Oikawa then decides to follow 's example and convert his essence into spiritual energy to prevent any evil from returning to the Digital World. Due to Oikawa's death, the tearful Datirimon quickly dies too. Kakudo: "While it wasn't clearly said, when a human dies, their Digimon also dies. This was shown in 02 because we don't see what happens to Pipimon after Oikawa dies." Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon Original DigiDestined , T.K., Sora, Izzy, Matt, , , , , .]] The original DigiDestined were a group of kids called to the before Tai's group. According to Gennai, they were the first ones to defeat and seal away a "great evil" that came from beyond the Wall of Fire. The original DigiDestined fought the , and four of their Partner Digimon digivolved into the . ;Members *Daigo Nishijima and *Maki Himekawa and *Unnamed girl and *Unnamed boy and *Unnamed boy and File:7-04 Hippogriffomon's Partner.png|Hippogriffomon's Partner File:7-04 Orochimon's Partner.png|Orochimon's Partner File:7-04 Triceramon's Partner.png|Triceramon's Partner Daigo Nishijima and Bearmon Maki Himekawa and Tapirmon Australia Besides Derek, there are five Australian . Their partners include a Bukamon, a Divermon, and two Gizamon. After the first Control Spire is destroyed, Hogan says that the Australian DigiDestined are leading the Digimon to the remaining Control Spire in the Great Barrier Reef. After Joe Kido, Cody Hida and Derek's partner Digimon defeat Scorpiomon and destroy the remaining Control Spire, Gesomon, Shellmon and Ebidramon are once again being chased but this time by the Australian DigiDestined who have arrived with the Digimon that were loose in Australia. They meet up with Joe, Cody, Derek, and Hogan, and Cody presumably sends the Digimon back to the . ;Partners *'Bukamon' *'Divermon' *'Gizamon' File:Bukamon t.gif|Bukamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon China France Besides Catherine, there are four French . Their partners include an Elecmon, two Gotsumon, a Vegiemon, two Gazimon and two Vilemon. They arrive in a bus with the Digimon that were loose in France shortly after the Control Spire was destroyed. With the date finally being Christmas Day, they greet Catherine, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Michel Takaishi "Merry Christmas" which Catherine greets in return. ;Partners *'Elecmon' *'Gazimon' *'Gotsumon' *'Vegiemon' *'Vilemon' File:Elecmon t.gif|Elecmon File:Gazimon t.gif|Gazimon File:Gotsumon t.gif|Gotsumon File:Vegiemon t.gif|Vegiemon File:Vilemon t.gif|Vilemon India Mexico Besides Rosa, there are three Mexican . They raise their s to the sky, releasing beams of golden light. Russia Besides, Anna, Sonya, and Yuri, there are three Siberian . In the Japanese version they are only stated to be from "north" without a specific location being given. Each of them has a Frigimon as their Digimon partner. Sora and Yolei, after helping Anna, Sonya and Yuri, are immediately sent by Ilya to help the Siberian DigiDestined fight off a group of Mammothmon. With help from who came to bring them back to Japan, the Mammothmon are defeated and sent back to the . ;Partners *'Frigimon' File:Frigimon t.gif|Frigimon United States of America Nat-chan Nat-chan is a Digimon partnered with someone in the United States of America. Vietnam Others Besides the 12 main Japanese DigiDestined, the Dark Spore children, and Oikawa, there are at least 200 DigiDestined in the world. All of their Partner Digimon show up to help in the fight against . At the same time, all of the DigiDestined in the world hold their s to the sky, allowing all Digital Gates to be opened at the same time. These partners include Digitamamon, Drimogemon, Flymon, Gekomon, Guardromon, Hagurumon, Kiwimon, Leomon, Mammothmon, Minotarumon, Mojyamon, Monzaemon, Mushroomon, Okuwamon, Parrotmon, Shellmon, Starmon, Tapirmon, Tuskmon, Thundermon, and Vegiemon. File:Digitamamon t.gif|Digitamamon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Gekomon t.gif|Gekomon File:Guardromon t.gif|Guardromon File:Hagurumon t.gif|Hagurumon File:Kiwimon t.gif|Kiwimon File:Leomon t.gif|Leomon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Mojyamon t.gif|Mojyamon File:Monzaemon t.gif|Monzaemon File:Mushroomon t.gif|Mushroomon File:Okuwamon t.gif|Okuwamon File:Parrotmon t.gif|Parrotmon File:Shellmon t.gif|Shellmon File:Starmon t.gif|Starmon File:Tapirmon t.gif|Tapirmon File:Tuskmon t.gif|Tuskmon File:Thundermon t.gif|Thundermon File:Vegiemon t.gif|Vegiemon Notes and references Category:DigiDestined